Un culot à toute épreuve
by Cha9512
Summary: Revivez l'arène d'une autre façon,et si au fond, Katniss a toujours préféré la brute à la force tranquille. Enfin que se passe-t-il quand Katniss révèle sa vraie personnalité à tout Panem.Rated M pour Violence/ Lemon. Histoire Basée sur le tome 1
1. Chapter 1

Un culot à toute épreuve

Si je devais m'expliquer rapidement sur cette fiction, je dirai que c'est un projet qui me tentait depuis longtemps. Une réécriture basée sur le tome 1 d'Hunger Games, certes mais avec une Katniss à la personnalité totalement différente. Je vous laisse découvrir ce que ça donne et surtout j'attends avec impatience vos avis sur cette nouvelle fiction.

Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et son issue de l'imagination de Suzanne Collins. Je ne fais dans cette fiction que les utiliser pour satisfaire mon envie de vous offrir une nouvelle histoire qui je l'espère sera à la hauteur de vos espérances..

Avec un contenu bien différent de ce que je fais habituellement, je pense que ce premier chapitre devrait donner le ton..

Sur ce Enjoy! ^^

Chapitre 1

Katniss POV

Aujourd'hui correspond au jour de la moisson au district 12. Ce soir deux enfants, une fille et un garçon entre 12 et 18 ans seront en partance pour le Capitole pour être tué dans une arène. Quel perspective enthousiasmante, pas vrai?

En tout cas pour cette journée, on doit tenter de se faire beau, je trouve ça purement ridicule des hommes et des femmes d'une richesse absolue nous font conduire dans des arènes pour nous entretuer mais en attendant ils veulent nous savourer au maximum. Alors même si nous vivons dans une pauvreté absolue, il faut apparaître en quelque sorte sur notre trente et un pour limiter la propagation de l'image dévalorisante qu'ils ont déjà de nous. Pour ces gens riches nous ne sommes que des pauvres pathétique, vivant dans le district le plus pauvre où la crasse et la poussière de charbon rendent le paysage apocalyptique..

Alors faisons illusion pour la journée, pour l'occasion ma mère m'a prêté une de ses anciennes robes, elle est très simple mais également magnifique. Je serai plutôt jolie dedans, pour en rajouter un peu je vais devoir me décrasser de manière intensive pour paraître présentable et enfin ma mère va sans doute me faire une tresse un peu amélioré.

Je devrais ressembler à une fille aujourd'hui mais ce n'est clairement pas quelque chose qui me plait, la seule chose qui m'importe c'est de rentrer ce soir en compagnie de ma sœur et par la suite de pouvoir regarder les jeux, en espérant n'y voir personne que je connais.

Ah aujourd'hui risque d'être une longue et difficile journée, surtout que ma sœur fait parti des enfants éligible à la moisson cette année, même si au fond je me dis qu'il y a peu de chance qu'elle soit tiré au sort avec seulement un bulletin dans l'urne. Tout est envisageable, cette hypothèse me fait quand même terriblement peur car je sais parfaitement que Prim ne pourrait pas survivre une seule minute dans l'arène. Elle est trop gentille, pure et surtout elle n'a aucune maitrise d'une arme. Elle ne franchirait sans doute pas le bain de sang. Voilà pourquoi dans tous les cas même si son nom est tiré au sort aujourd'hui, il est hors de question qu'elle parte au Capitole; mon rôle est de la protéger jusqu'au bout et je le ferai.

Il est désormais temps de partir pour la grande place, je tiens doucement la main de Prim sur tout le trajet mais je sens bien qu'à mesure où nous nous rapprochons du lieu de la moisson l'emprise de sa main sur la mienne se fait plus forte. La panique s'empare d'elle et même si elle essaie de me le dissimuler elle s'y prend plutôt mal.

Avant de passer au contrôle, je tente de la rassurer en lui expliquant que tout ira bien, qu'avec un seul papier à son nom, il n'y a aucune chance pour son nom soit tiré au sort. Elle ne paraît pas très convaincue mais elle m'adresse quand même un léger sourire comme pour me rassurer sur son état d'esprit. Ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment mais à vrai dire il ne nous reste plus de temps pour ça, il est temps d'aller affronter cette journée.

Après l'enregistrement, Prim va rejoindre le groupe des filles de son âge, quand à moi je me joins au groupe des filles de 16 ans. La majorité d'entre elles prient ou pleurent en espérant ne pas être tirer au sort aujourd'hui. Leur faiblesse me donne la gerbe, par rapport à elle je ne crains pas la moisson, je crains juste pour la vie de Prim.

Le calme se fait soudain ressentir sur la grande place, Effie Trinket, une petite femme d'une nature très exubérante et déguisée à la mode du Capitole fait son entrée sur l'estrade prête à tirer avec un grand sourire les noms des deux jeunes qui vont se faire massacrer dans l'arène cette année.

Pour commencer, elle nous gratifie de son spitch habituelle, sur son plaisir d'être là auprès de nous, la blague, tout le monde sait qu'elle veut être muter dans un district un peu plus coloré.

Nous avons maintenant droit à la vidéo produite par le Capitole sur les raisons des Hunger Games, c'est d'un ennui pas possible, je pense que si j'avais le crétin à l'origine de cette vidéo devant moi, je le tuerai à coup de flèches, j'en utiliserai deux car rien de tel que de faire souffrir son ennemi, la première je lui mettrai dans les bijoux de famille pour l'entendre hurler comme un dingue puis bon au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes à le voir se vider de son sang, je lui décocherai une flèche dans l'œil pour l'achever.

Cette simple idée fait bizarrement passé la vidéo beaucoup plus vite et me crée une sensation d'excitation folle, grand dieu suis-je un monstre pour être excité par la perspective d'un meurtre hypothétique et bien sanglant. Je dirai que oui.

Oula la vidéo vient de finir, ce qui signifie que les choses sérieuses vont commencer maintenant, le tour des filles est venue, je suis les déplacements d'Effie du regard et regarde sa main plonger dans l'énorme boule, contenant environ 1000 noms, elle paraît se faire plaisir car elle touille, bouge sa main, elle a déjà du faire deux ou trois fois le tour de la boule. Ah la salope, elle veut nous rendre dingue, peut être même nous stresser au point d'en faire s'évanouir une ou deux mais ça n'arrive pas car elle sort finalement un petit papier.

Elle retourne vers le micro, l'ouvre avec une lenteur désopilante, puis elle prononce un nom qui me brûle les oreilles.

**« Primrose Everdeen! » **

Non ce n'est pas possible, je me met une claque mentale pour tenter de retrouver mes esprits, elle ne peut pas avoir dit le nom de Prim, il y a sans doute une erreur.

C'est impossible, Prim n'avait qu'un papier à son nom dans cette boule alors qu'à moi seule j'en avais 22, pourquoi elle et pas une de ces petits pétasses à côté de moi.

Toutefois je retrouve très vite mes esprits ca il le faut, je vois Prim s'avancer doucement vers l'estrade. Je dois intervenir, je dois faire cesser cette infamie. Alors je décide de faire la seule chose qui me vient sur le moment.

Je me fraie un passage vers l'allée centrale à mon tour, je pousse les filles qui paraissent un peu longue à la détente. Au passage je crois bien que j'en fais tomber une qui s'érafle le bras par terre. Elle me regarde avec haine, je souris au fond de moi, en voilà bien une qui rira en me voyant me faire massacrer par un carrière.

En tout cas en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ouf, je me retrouve sur cette fichue allée centrale tentant de rejoindre Prim. J'hurle son nom d'une voix sans doute déchirante, alors que des pacificateurs s'emparent de moi, je me débats, écrase le pied d'un mais ne les voyant pas lâcher je décide de dire la seule chose qui me paraît adéquate en cet instant.

**« Je suis volontaire! » **

Un silence de mort s'abat sur la grande place, on pourrait presque voir une boule de paille défilé dans cette allée centrale, je me met à sourire. Encore une fois Katniss Everdeen est là pour changer les codes, n'est ce pas? Je suis en effet la toute première volontaire que notre district connait depuis un certain nombre d'année.

Personne ne semble s'en remettre et même cette pipelette d'Effie Trinket a enfin fini par la fermer. Je devrais définitivement prendre la parole plus souvent en public, j'ai un effet certain sur tout le monde.

Et même si tout le district est sonné, je ne perds pas le sens des réalités, je me dirige vers Prim et lui ordonne de retourner auprès de notre mère, elle n'est pas d'accord, je vois déjà des larmes faire son apparition sur son visage. Je me met à lui sourire pour la rassurer mais rien n'y fait, elle ne veut pas partir, fort heureusement Gale fini par venir la récupérer pour la mettre en lieu sur.

J'entends son cri déchirant dans mon dos alors que je me dirige vers l'estrade à sa place, bizarrement l'arène ne me fait pas peur mais le simple cri de Prim a eu le don de me bouleverser. Toutefois je décide d'apparaitre forte, je ne veux pas que les gens me prennent pour une fille faible, c'est pourquoi je franchis les derniers mètres me séparant de l'estrade avec la tête haute et un grand sourire posé sur mes lèvres.

J'imagine déjà les gens aux Capitole se dire qu'au fond je suis une fille sanguinaire qui a juste eu envie de tenter sa chance cette année, qu'ils le pensent après tout, ce type d'attitude peut me permettre d'avoir des sponsors, alors je jouerai sur ça, les gens aiment toujours les petites garces prétentieuses, qui sont sures d'elle. Dès le début je marque déjà des points, peut être qu'en fait le destin est clairement en ma faveur.

Quand je monte sur l'estrade, Effie m'attrape par la main pour me faire marcher à son rythme, je ris au fond car sentir sa main contre la mienne, signifie que je viens de gagner un pass aller pour l'arène, mais pas sure que je puisse me procurer le pass retour. La situation me donnerait presque envie de rire mais je vais me retenir, je ne veux pas passer pour une folle déséquilibrée, ou du moins je garde cette carte là pour plus tard.

Effie Trinket fini par se décoller de moi, il est temps de tirer au sort le nom du tribut masculin. Au fond de moi j'espère qu'il ne s'agira pas de Gale car il doit veiller sur ma famille. En plus je suis persuadée que je vais sans doute tuer le tribut face à moi alors je n'aimerai pas voir son nom tiré au sort.

Cette fois ci Effie ne tergiverse pas, elle attrape un billet quasi tout de suite et me rejoint.

**« Peeta Mellark » **

Le fils du boulanger me dis-je. Quand je le détecte dans la foule, il paraît choqué et apeuré, hey bah mon gaillard quel image tu es en train de donner au Capitole; il faut vraiment te ressaisir car à ce rythme là tu vas passer pour une poule mouillée, on a presque l'impression que tu vas te faire dessus. Aller ramène ta fraise et conduit toi en homme.

Quand je le regarde de plus près, il a plutôt bien vieilli le petit, il est devenu mignon c'est fort dommage qu'il doive mourir en étant encore puceau mais bon c'est le jeu. Quand il monte sur l'estrade, il m'adresse un regard désolé mais sérieusement a quoi bon, nous sommes désormais dans la même barque et le vaisseau est déjà troué, on a de forte chance de couler dès le début de la course.

En tout cas, la moisson est enfin fini, je me retrouve face à Peeta Mellark et dans quinze jours, lui ou moi, voire peut être même nous deux seront mort.

Une fois les adieux déchirant avec mes proches passées, il est temps de rejoindre le train qui a pour terminus la mort.

Je suis à peine monter dans ce fichu train que je décide de m'éclipser dans ma chambre pour suivre la retransmission de la moisson, car je suis déjà exaspérée par notre mentor alcoolique et notre hôtesse d'une superficialité affligeante, si je reste cinq minutes de plus avec eux deux je vais sans doute exploser et faire un carnage.

Je peux d'ailleurs vous assurer que si Effie Trinket me parle encore une fois des poignées de porte fastueuse du Capitole, je lui en fais manger une.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'allonge dans le lit qui s'avère être bien confortable. Voilà sans doute un des privilèges des jeux, le confort d'un bon lit avant de se faire massacrer avec un peu n'importe quoi, une pierre, un épieu, en manuel. Les jeux c'est une grande diversité, au fond je me demande à quoi j'aurai le droit. J'espère franchement une mort originale, je n'aimerai pas me contenter d'un coup de poignard ou de quelque chose dans le genre.

Je me délecte désormais des moissons, voyons voir qui vais-je devoir affronter dans l'arène. Le district onze retient clairement mon attention, Rue a l'air d'être maligne, elle semble être une alliée de poids, en plus elle me fait tellement penser à Prim. Après le tribut masculin, Tresh, il a l'air sacrément costaud pour un type du 11, on pourrait même voir un carrière en lui, il a du potentiel, c'est sur.

Au fil des districts un peu moins intéressant je commence à m'endormir quand vient le tour du district 2, hum quand je regarde la fille elle est flippante et paraît être une battante, mais ce qui retient le plus mon attention est le tribut mâle. Il a une telle prestance et clairement il a un charme fou.

En l'apercevant je suis partagée entre la peur que ce colosse me broie en deux mais je me sens excité par la perspective de le rencontre en cet instant la seule chose que je veux est qu'il me prenne dans ses bras forts et que nous faisons l'amour comme une bête. Je sens que ce colosse va me rendre folle mais il rend également la perspective de ces jeux terriblement enthousiasmante.

A suivre...

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction.

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Ah quand je repense à ce Cato, l'excitation est clairement au rendez-vous, il est clair qu'une fois au Capitole, si je dois mourir autant que cela survienne après me l'être fait. Au moins je serai morte avec un corps respirant l'extase d'un rapport profond et d'une violence excitante.

J'imagine toutes les belles choses que je pourrai faire avec ce colosse, j'imagine déjà ses mains puissantes glisser sur mon corps, caresser ma poitrine, la malmener, m'offrir des baisers fougueux et enfin me prendre comme une dingue où bon lui semblera.

Clairement ce Cato va sans doute être mon dernier coup mais il sera également le meilleur . Bon je ferai mieux de cesser de penser à lui où sinon je vais devoir me finir seule. Pour tenter de me changer les idées, je me rends sous la douche. Une douche bien froide pour permettre à mes muscles de se détendre mais également pour calmer toutes les pulsions que la vision de Cato m'ont provoqués.

Rah ce type va finir dans mon lit c'est sur et quel dommage qu'un d'entre nous doivent rendre l'âme voire même les deux d'ailleurs, j'aurai bien fait de lui mon quatre heures réguliers.

En tout cas après un long moment passé sous la douche, j'ouvre le rideau et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me recouvrir d'une serviette que j'aperçois Peeta face à moi. J'ai presque envie de rire, le pauvre vient de tourner à l'écarlate qu'il en profite, je viens de lui offrir sans le vouloir une vue d'ensemble sur moi et à en juger par son état il aime.

Fin bref, je décide de recouvrir ma nudité avec une serviette puis je lui fais face avec un air grave.

**« Tu veux mon aide espèce de voyeur!**

**- Non non non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...; enfin non, je voulais juste te prévenir pour le diner, ne te trouvant pas je suis venu, j'allais partir quand tu es sortie de la douche! **

**- Vraiment tu ne t'es pas dit que ça pouvait être légèrement indiscret!**

**- Si...euh non...pardon ...Désolé... Effie voulait qu'on aille te chercher!»  
**

Je me met à rire, sa gêne est tellement divertissante mais surtout il est mal le petit, je vois que son pantalon commence à devenir serré au niveau de l'entrejambe. Au début j'étais d'avis de le laisser partir poutre apparente mais une autre idée m'est venue, j'ai une dette vis à vis de lui pour les pains. Alors peut être qu'en l'aidant sur ce coup là l'ardoise sera effacé et je pourrai m'occuper de lui dans l'arène en toute tranquillité. Bonne idée je vais dépuceler ce petit, ou juste le dépuceler des plaisirs buccaux. Après tout il ne mérite pas de faire l'intégral avec moi.

Dès lors je laisse tomber ma serviette sur le sol, je le vois virer au rouge et me rapproche à nouveau de lui tel une lionne chassant sa proie, je passe une main sur son ventre en lui tournant autour de lui. Mes lèvres vont ensuite se caler contre son oreille.

**« Il fait chaud Mellark, tu ne trouves pas?**

**- Hum si très chaud»  
**

Une fois mon tour fini et mon léger plaisir satisfait, je passe au chose sérieuse, je pars embrasser sa nuque pendant que mes mains vont détacher son pantalon. Peeta s'en empare de suite pour me bloquer.

**« Noon arrête, qu'est ce que tu fais!**

**-Je rembourse ma dette!**

**-Tu n'as pas de dette**

**-Si les pains, après ça on sera quite! »  
**

Je libère une de mes mains et enserre sa virilité à travers son pantalon.

**« a moins que tu veuilles arrêter là et devoir te refroidir sur la douche!**

**- Ok vas y fais le !**

**- Par contre moi je touche avec les mains et toi tu me touches avec les yeux!»  
**

Il me fait oui de la tête alors que je lui détache son pantalon et le fait tomber à ses genoux. Ma main caresse désormais sa virilité à travers le tissu de son boxer, je l'entends pousser de petits soupirs de plaisir, j'aime ce bruit, ce bruit de frustration, j'entends presque sa petite voix intérieure m'insufflant d'aller plus vite, de la prendre déjà en bouche, mais non, je me plais à le torturer, comme pour le punir de me mater sous la douche.

En tout cas après m'être encore un peu amusée, je finis par laisser tomber son boxer sur le sol et à prendre sa virilité en main.

Je l'entends de suite pousser des gémissements puissants, je m'empresse de l'embrasser pour le faire taire, rah il va nous faire remarquer cette idiot, il ne peut pas savourer en silence putain.

Je décide de passer à autre technique, je met à genoux devant lui continuant mes mouvements de main mais pour rajouter à son plaisir je me met à souffler chaudement sur sa virilité fièrement dressé, il sourit en murmurant mon nom. J'aime le dominer de la sorte, lui laisser croire que je vais le prendre en bouche, le satisfaire alors qu'en fait je prends tout mon temps.

On me dit souvent que je suis sadique et je crois que même lui ne se rend pas compte que je fais tout pour le faire tourner en bourrique, le rendre complètement fou, fou de désir et d'envie pour moi.

Bon il est temps que je passe à la vitesse supérieur avant que l'autre ivrogne ou la dégénérée de service ne viennent nous interrompre.

Je continue les vas et vients de main y rajoutant désormais quelques coups de langue furtif, en regardant Peeta j'ai l'impression qu'il va déjà explosé. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et je l'entends me supplier d'aller toujours plus vite mais ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. Je ralentis chaque fois qu'il me supplie d'accélérer, je l'entends grogner, je suis en train de le rendre fou et au fond je suis en train de le tester pour révéler sa personnalité.

Je dois avouer que je serai tellement plus excité d'avoir un homme qui prenne les choses en main, qu'il m'attrape la tête et me l'empale sur sa virilité en m'imposant un rythme soutenu alors que là je suis confronté à un Peeta passif. Je vais devoir me contenter d'un truc ennuyeux mais bon tant pis. Même pour sa seule et dernière fois il ne voudra pas rajouter une part de fun à sa vie, ce mec va mourir en ayant été dépuceler par une femme plus dominatrice que lui, la honte ma parole.

Heureusement que j'ai une dette pour lui sinon je me serai barrée en le laissant poutre apparente.

Bon Peeta commence sérieusement à me lasser, il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure avant que je ne finisse par m'endormir avec la tête entre ses jambes, hum ça pourrait être drôle mais pas pour mon égo alors je dois finir le boulot.

Je finis par le prendre en bouche, entamant de rapide va et vient au fond de moi j'espère qu'il jouisse vite afin que je puisse m'éloigner de lui en courant presque.

Pour me motiver, quand je relève les yeux vers lui, j'imagine Cato à la place, ça rend de suite le truc bien plus agréable. Je fais mon possible pour faire ça vite et bien.

J'entends la respiration de Peeta s'intensifier et surtout sa concentration de bruit bizarre se multiplier.

Ma parole ce type pendant l'amour est vraiment un boulet mais bon qui sait il va peut être se trouver quelqu'un à se faire, du moins je l'espère pour lui car il est hors de question que je le laisse profiter de mon corps de rêve. Je me réserve pour mon colosse, au moins lui me fera jouir rien qu'en le regardant.

Hum au final ce moment n'est peut être pas si désagréable que ça et vu la tension sexuelle avec Peeta, je pense qu'il est à deux doigts de jouir, en parlant de doigt, j'ai bien envie d'expérimenter un truc sur lui. Alors pendant que mes lèvres s'activent sur sa virilité, j'utilise une de mes mains pour lui faire écarter légèrement les jambes. Je lui caresse la cuisse puis je passe ma main derrière sur ses fesses. Bon je ne vais pas me plaindre, il a des petits fesses bien rebondis et agréable au toucher, et à vrai dire mes caresses semblent lui plaire car j'entends une pléiade de Katniss.

Ah si les dignitaires du Capitole nous voyaient, ça fait vraiment film pour adultes bas de gamme, rah voilà pourquoi il ne faut jamais avoir de dettes, car les rembourser est toujours mauvais pour notre dignité.

En tout cas alors que j'intensifie mes vas et vient buccaux, j'insinue doucement un doigt en lui, je le sens pousser un bruit à mi chemin entre le cri de douleur, de surprise mais également une forme de plaisir méconnu. Il prend du plaisir dans ce que je fais, c'est tant mieux et ça le fera peut être jouir plus vite.

C'est pourquoi je décide de caler le mouvement de ma bouche et celui de mon doigt pour le faire exploser plus vite. Rapidement la respiration de Peeta se fait de plus en plus entrecoupé et au final quelques secondes plus tard, il jouit dans ma bouche. Je me décolle rapidement de lui, l'enfoiré, il aurait pu me prévenir que je m'éloigne. En tout cas je m'empresse d'aller aux toilettes cracher tout ça puis je pars me rincer la bouche deux ou trois fois.

Peeta arrive derrière et je sens ses mains se poser sur ses hanches. Il se colle à moi et je sens son corps chaud contre le mien.

**« On pourrait peut être le refaire, après tout je n'ai pas gouté à ton corps comme toi tu as gouté au mien!**

**- Peeta, je remboursai juste ma dette, maintenant on est quite, donc tu remets ton pantalon et tu te casses. Et sois bien sur que la prochaine fois que tu as une érection, tu devras te satisfaire seul car ma porte sera fermée; »**

Peeta s'éloigne et à vrai dire je sens dans ses yeux de la déception, il croyait sincèrement que j'étais devenue sa pouffe de luxe ou que j'allais sortir avec lui. Il a rêver et en plus il s'est monté la tête tout seul car je l'ai de suite prévenu que je remboursais ce que je lui devais.

Maintenant la seule chose que j'attends c'est de me retrouver seule dans un coin avec Cato pour expérimenter toute sorte de chose très sympathique.

A suivre...;

Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Katniss fait déjà la misère a Peeta et ils ne sont même pas encore arrivé au Capitole, ça promet!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Après notre moment d'intimité, Peeta ne m'a bizarrement plus parler, bon je dois avouer que cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, après tout j'ai été clair avec lui depuis le début, je lui offrait un extra pour rembourser ma dette et que ça n'ira jamais plus loin.

Je ne vis que pour Cato donc à quoi bon donner des faux espoirs à un type qui ne pourra jamais m'avoir. Peeta est gentil mais je pense que pour moi il ne pourra jamais être plus qu'un ami et encore, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un ami que je vais devoir sans doute massacrer dans l'arène. Car je peux vous assurez que ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu un moment d'intimité avec lui que j'aurai un quelconque scrupule à l'abattre froidement dans l'arène, je vais faire mon possible pour l'éviter mais si je dois le tuer, je le tuerai, après tout c'est le jeu.

En tout cas, après ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai du rejoindre la folle hystérique et l'ivrogne, j'ai du voir l'autre folle se pouponner pour être la plus belle au Capitole, ah lala s'il lui ressemble tous, je pense que je vais vivre un vrai cauchemar, c'est un assassinat à la beauté et à la féminité son truc.

C'est exagéré, c'en est même effrayant, je ne comprends clairement pas leur intérêt pour ce genre de chose mais je pense que je ne me ferai jamais à la superficialité des gens du Capitole.

Très vite le train commence à ralentir, je crois que nous sommes arrivé, j'aperçois Peeta se rendre à la fenêtre pour saluer la foule, oh que c'est mignon, le petit il sait qu'il est fichu donc il essaie d'apitoyer pour avoir des sponsors, c'est certes une stratégie mais une stratégie pour les faibles, les mauviettes, je trouve ça vraiment gerbant. Peeta croit moi, dans l'arène ce n'est pas en faisant un sourire charmeur à Cato ou à Clove que tu 'épargneras ta vie. Et je peux t'assurer qu'avoir des sponsors ne te servira à rien si tu te retrouves face à un des carrières, car eux vont te tuer et les sponsors ne ressuscitent pas les morts. C'est fort dommage non.

En tout cas à la descente du train, je tâche de garder ma stratégie, celle d'apparaitre comme froide, bon je n'ai pas beaucoup d'effort à faire, mais je fais mon possible pour ne laisser passer aucune émotion, avoir un visage neutre mais également montrer que la peur n'est pas parti prenante en moi.

J'ai la tête haute pour leur montrer que je suis loin d'avoir peur d'eux, je maitrise les règles et croyez moi, j'aime jouer. Au fond peut être que les Hunger Games seront bien plus divertissant que je ne le pensais.

Bon une fois arrivée, on nous livre telle des bestioles à une équipe de torture, une équipe qui s'applique d'ailleurs à m'enlever chaque poil existant sur mon corps. Je pense qu'après ça quand je l'inspecterai il n'y aura plus un poil, c'est fort dommage, il ne faut pas négliger le fait qu'au district 12, les hivers sont froids alors avoir un peu de fourrure là où il faut ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Mais bon en y pensant bien, je trouve cela plutôt agréable, mon corps paraît si léger.

Par contre, une chose me vexe un peu, je veux bien avouer que notre hygiène laisse un peu à désirer mais dé là à me frotter si fort la peau, je vais finir par croire que la saleté à finie par s'incruster dans mon organisme. Ma parole ces gens sont inhumains, ils frottent ma peau avec une telle force que j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont finir par me l'arracher.

Bon en tout cas une fois, le décrassage et l'épilation faite, il me livre dans une salle où doit me rejoindre mon styliste. Sérieusement j'espère avoir quelqu'un qui a de la personnalité, car devoir se taper une cruche qui va me livrer quasi à poil, ce n'est clairement pas mon trip.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends la poignée de la porte s'abaisser et un homme entre. Il s'approche de suite de moi et me tend sa main.

**« Je suis désolée pour toi, en tout cas j'ai vraiment trouvé ton action très courageuse pour protéger ta sœur ! Je m'appelle Cinna!**

**- Merci pour ta considération! Ces derniers temps j'ai plutôt l'habitude de recevoir des félicitations pour ma présence ici  
**

**- Oh il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi te féliciter! En tout cas c'est moi qui m'occuperait de tes tenues durant toute la journée de ton séjour au Capitole! Crois moi, je compte faire en sorte de t'aider à te faire remarquer ! T'as ton expliquer comment trouver des sponsors?**

**- Oui mais je ne suis pas très douée pour les relations humaines!****»  
**

A ces mots, Cinna me fait un tendre sourire, j'hésite à dire s'il est compatissant ou juste légèrement moqueur. En tout cas je ne mens pas en disant ça, la plupart des gens me voient comme une personne froide et peu amicale, au fond ce n'est pas faux mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire au Capitole, ils sont plutôt fans de beaux sourires, de courbettes et de compliments à gogo. Ils cherchent un peu quelqu'un comme Peeta, et comment dire je suis tout l'opposé de lui. Cela signifie-t-il vraiment que je suis fichue.**  
**

******«**- Katniss, je compte bien faire mon possible pour que les gens se souviennent de toi!

**- Ca me plait ! » **

Je lui adresse un sourire satisfait puis je le laisse m'exposer le plan. Définitivement ce Cinna est bien l'une des seules personnes bien que le Capitole m'aura permis de le rencontrer, une petite voix au fond de moi me dit que je peux avoir confiance en lui et qu'il fera tout son possible pour me voir revenir en vie. Croyez moi je ferai tout mon possible pour rentrer en vie et si Cinna peut y contribuer, je serai le remercier.

Si j'avais un léger doute sur ma tenue, je n'en ai plus aucun, Cinna est un vrai génie, je suis dans une combinaison purement sublime, et surtout la perspective d'être enflammée ne me déplait pas. Après tout j'ai un caractère de feu et il est bien que dès le début, je revendique un peu celle que je suis, derrière une froideur apparente, je suis capable d'offrir une chaleur à double tranchant,à certains coups je peux séduire, à d'autre je peux bruler.

Voilà tout le danger que je représente et je compte bien distribuer un avertissement aux autres tributs, Katniss Everdeen est là et elle ne compte pas se faire tuer si facilement, alors préparer vous.

Il est temps pour Peeta et moi de monter sur le char, Cinna s'apprête à nous enflammer quand je le remarque au loin. Cato, il porte une sorte de tenue de gladiateur, grand dieu, il est à tomber, cette tenue fait parfaitement ressortir son corps de rêve. Je dois avouer que le voir de près est vachement meilleur que de le découvrir à la télévision, je ne m'étais pas trompé, cet homme est une vraie bombe, je sens mon corps s'enflammer, au début je pense que c'est lié à la chaleur qu'il dégage mais après je me rend également compte, que Cinna m'a enflammer.

Je souris, au fond la sensation n'est pas déplaisante, et même si j'ai confiance en Cinna, une petite partie de moi s'inquiète à l'idée de mourir en torche humaine pendant la parade mais après tout ça ferait du spectacle. C'est ce qu'il aime ici.

La parade va bientôt commencer et je sens les regards des autres tributs sur nous, bah oui on porte des flammes les gars, on va attirer l'attention, mais je dois avouer que je distingue le regard d'un tribut en particulier sur moi et ce regard me plait.

Cato a les yeux rivés sur moi et quand nos regards se croisent, je comprends, c'est purement réciproque, ses simples yeux dans les miens me font comprendre l'ampleur des choses qu'il en envie de me faire.

Grand dieu, ses yeux me laissent imaginer tout ce qu'il va me faire et ça paraît bien jouissif, à croire que ce type a un effet fou sur moi car je sens le désir monter en moi mais également un liquide chaud, un liquide que je connais tellement bien humidifier mon entrejambe. Ce type va me rendre folle et à vrai dire je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de sauter de mon char de le rejoindre sur le sien et de faire l'amour avec lui comme une bête, ah oui je sais nos charriots sont censés partir et il y a un peu trop de monde pour s'exhiber de la sorte.

En tout cas avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je me retrouve précipité dans l'arène en quelque sorte. La foule devient complètement hystérique à l'arrivée de notre char, je vois nos visages qui apparaissent sur les écrans géants, on peut clairement dire qu'on fait sensation, la foule est en délire et cette sensation est vraiment grisante.

D'ailleurs Peeta semble vouloir exciter un peu plus ses messieurs et ses dames en prenant la main, même si au début je suis un peu réticentes à l'idée, je finis par accepter.

Nous levons ainsi nos mains unis vers le ciel, je fais en sorte de converser cette mine froide et à la voix si mystérieuse et inquiétante que j'adore.

Les choses se passent si vite que j'ai même du mal à tout enregistrer, la seule chose que je comprends vraiment c'est qu'à un moment, tout bruit cesse dans la salle et le président fait son apparition.

Il nous gratifie d'un discours fort émouvant, nous apprécions votre sacrifice, vraiment mais tu ne nous pas vraiment laissé le choix espèce de vieux débris, et puis puisse le sort vous êtes favorable, ma parole vous n'avez aucune forme d'originalité, quand déciderez vous de changer de discours, j'ai des propositions pour vous si vous voulez.

Attendez je vais vous les soumettre.

Puisse votre voisin vous empaler à coup de lance

Puisse la mort vous êtes amicale

Puisse le peuple cesse d'approuver cette merde télévisuel.

Hum non je vais m'arrêter là après tout personne ne voudra de mes idées. Une fois le discours fini, le char fait demi tour et nous nous retrouvons à notre point de départ. Notre équipe arrive composé d'Haymitch, Effie, Cinna et Portia la styliste de Peeta, ils nous sourient à vrai dire, ça fait bien longtemps que les tributs du district 12 ne s'étaient pas fait autant remarquer. Habituellement on est les petits rigolos recouvert de charbon qui vont se faire griller dès les premières secondes mais aujourd'hui nous nous sommes enfin fait remarquer.

Les gens ont du se dire, oh mince, il y a un district 12 et cette année il paraît enflammée.

Haymitch s'apprêtait à nous débiter une connerie, quand nous sentons un regard brulant sur notre groupe, quand je me tourne j'aperçois Cato. Je reste un instant yeux dans les yeux avec lui, il me déshabille du regard et je dois avouer que je fais de même, hum j'ai tellement envie de le voir m'arracher ma combinaison et me faire l'amour comme une bête dans un des recoins du Capitole.

Oh grand dieu, le désir revient encore plus intensément que tout à l'heure, il faut que je trouve un moyen, je le veux de suite... Rah quand Haymitch propose de remonter à l'étage pour fuir les regards inquisiteurs de Cato j'ai envie d'hurler, de tabasser ce vieil alcoolique, je dois trouver un moyen à tout prix. Il me faut Cato, je veux sentir ses bras fort m'envelopper, je veux mourir de désir avec lui. Non il est hors de question que je monte.

Alors quand le groupe se dirige vers l'ascenseur j'écoute le discours d'Effie sur notre étage puis au dernier moment je quitte l'ascenseur et fait mine d'avoir oublier un truc, au fond il ne cherche pas à me suivre et c'est tant mieux.

J'ai des choses à faire, une vraie folie et même si je suis consciente que ce que je vais faire est totalement inconscient, dangereux et déraisonnable, je ne compte pas me priver de plaisir.

Dans quinze jours je serai peut être morte, alors autant mourir en ayant prit mon pied.

A suivre...

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews.

Le quatrième chapitre devrait arrivé très bientôt et vous réserve pleins de surprise! En tout cas il faudra être au rendez-vous pour voir ça!

On se retrouve aux prochains chapitres! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Je viens a peine de semer Effie et Haymitch, j'attends désormais l'arrivée de Cato.

Au fond de moi je sais qu'il va venir me rejoindre mais j'ai une étrange impression, j'ai en quelque sorte peur de ce qu'il va se produire, peur de savoir qu'il va me rejoindre, que je vais être a la merci de nos désirs, mais bon une telle tension sexuelle règne entre lui et moi, il faut l'apaiser et c'est le seul moyen que l'on ait de le faire.

Il est désormais temps de faire cesser tout ca, je suis en train de faire les cents pas, le temps commence a me paraitre long, je finis même par croire qu'il ne viendra pas, je soupire, et la déception s'empare de moi

Il ne viendra clairement pas ce soir je vais devoir me finir seule et quel dommage car on peut vraiment considéré que je suis chaude, j'ai tant de chose a partager avec lui

En tout cas je me dirige vers le bouton de l'ascenseur quand je me retrouve violemment plaquer ventre contre le mur, un corps musclé me retient et a vrai dire il ne me faut pas longtemps pour identifier Cato, il est si proche de moi, je sens ses muscles me toucher, grand dieu je gémirai presque a tel point la situation est excitante, j'ai même presque envie qu'il m'arrache de suite ma combinaison et qu'on s'envoie en l'air comme des bêtes

Il me murmure à l'oreille.

**« Ce n'est pas très prudent de se balader seule ici Everdeen, n'as tu pas peur du grand méchant loup? »  
**

Je me met à rire, Cato paraît énerver et accentue la pression sur moi, je laisse échapper un léger soupir de contentement avant de laisser échapper un.

**« Je ne suis pas sure qu'il soit si grand et si impressionnant ce méchant loup »  
**

Dès lors il me retourne pour se retrouver face à moi, il me sourit avant d'abattre son poing à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

**« Je pourrai te massacrer maintenant et ça serait tellement facile de le faire!**

**- Oui mais tu ne le feras pas!**

**- Tu as raison, je préfère garder ça pour l'arène, en attendant autre chose nous attend Everdeen, j'espère que tu es prête!**

**- Plus que jamais!**

**- Parfait car je ne compte pas te faire de cadeau**

**- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, Cato!»  
**

Dès lors le silence règne entre nous, nous passons un moment à nous jauger et finalement c'est moi qui fait le premier pas, je fais en cet instant la seule chose censée qui me vient en tête, je me jette sur lui en l'embrassant fougueusement, lui répond au baiser sans s'arrêter une seule seconde, grand dieu le simple contact ses lèvres m'emplit de désir, je me sentirai presque jouir dès l'entrée, cette soirée de sexe ne fait que commencer.

Alors que le baiser se prolonge avec une folle intensité, mes mains commencent a se poser sur lui, je sens son torse muscler a travers sa combinaise et je suis tellement excité qu'à vrai dire je ne cherche même pas a savoir comment lui enlever.

Je lui arrache avec une violence folle le faisant voler au travers de la pièce, Cato me sourit et à vrai dire je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, je me sépare de ses lèvres pour pouvoir embrasser ce corps que je désire tant, je passe mes lèvres sur sa nuque, je commence à jouer avec sa peau, il a si bon goût, je me met à lui lécher la nuque, à mordiller par moment des bouts de peau, je l'entends gémir et m'encourager à aller plus loin

Qu'il se rassure je ne suis pas décidée à arrêter, mes lèvres finissent par descendre sur son torse, qui est d'ailleurs merveilleusement dessiné, hum je décide pour commencer, de redessiner chaque centimètre carré de ce sublime torse avec ma langue, Cato gémi de plus en plus fortement en me regardant, je crois qu'il apprécie et c'est tant mieux. Une fois cette partie achevée, je m'approche d'un de ses tétons, jouant avec ma langue avec, m'amusant a y donner de simple coup de langue, je finis par la suite par le prendre en bouche, le mordiller, l'aspirer; j'entends de plus en plus Cato, rahhh même ses soupirs sont excitants

Alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre plus bas, Cato m'attrape par les cheveux me forçant à me redresser, il s'empare à nouveau de mes lèvres pour échanger un baiser fougueux, tandis que ses mains partent désormais à la découverte de mon corps, et même si ma combinaison est bien moulante il veut clairement en voir plus. Au fond de moi je sais qu'il va galérer pour l'enlever.

Finalement il réussi à détacher la combinaison me l'enlevant sans douceur, je me retrouve désormais face à lui avec juste mes sous vêtement soit un soutien gorge rouge et une petite culotte de la même couleur.

Il se met à sourire en jouant avec ma culotte.

**« Beau, très beau, dommage que je doive les détruire de la sorte ! »  
**

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre il avait déjà arraché mes sous vêtements laissant voler les derniers tissus à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce simple geste m'avait encore une fois tellement excité et Cato semble l'avoir compris

Car il s'empare de nouveau de mes lèvres, tandis qu'une main s'applique sur ma poitrine et l'autre glisse entre mes jambes. Il se met à rire en découvrant à quel point je suis déjà humide et que je n'attends que lui mais il ne semble pas déterminer à passer à la vitesse supérieure de suite.

Il enlève sa main droite de mon entrejambe la relevant vers ma poitrine, il continue de m'embrasser en palpant sans douceur mes seins, et même si au fond je ressens une certaine douleur, je suis totalement excitée, j'aime ressentir cette douleur, j'aime sentir ses mains me malmener de la sorte. Je pousse même de petits gémissements pour l'encourager, il semble comprendre car une de ses mains est remplacé par ses lèvres.

Des lèvres qui veulent découvrir chaque parcelle de mon sein nu, il prend mon téton en bouche, il applique les même caresses que je lui offrais précédemment sauf que lui ne se gêne pas pour encore une fois encore me malmener, il continue de presser violemment mon sein en mordillant mon téton. Cette fois ci je ne peux contenir mes gémissements, je lui caresse les cheveux en l'incitant à aller plus loin, Au fond j'aimerai tellement sentir sa langue autre part, une telle chaleur s'est emparé de moi. Je veux sentir sa langue sur tout mon corps, je vais le sentir, je veux tout de lui . Je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour comme une bête mais pour l'instant il semble juste décider à me manipuler, à me torturer, raaaaah. Je voudrais tellement plus, c'est sans doute pour ça que Cato se relève avant un grand sourire aux coins des lèvres.

J'étais persuadée qu'il m'aurait offert un plaisir buccal l'enfoiré mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'il attend autre chose, je le vois se démener pour enlever son bas de costume, je lui donne un petit coup de main et je me retrouve face à son sexe, il est clairement énorme, je n'avais jamais vu ça pourtant Gale était déjà un amant bien monté mais Cato est le gagnant toute catégorie.

Il sourit en s'approchant de moi, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, je l'embrasse de nouveau en passant une main sur son sexe le caressant, il semble apprécier même s'il n'en a pas vraiment, besoin, il est vraiment très très tendu. Ca c'est un homme un vrai, d'ailleurs il me fait tout de suite comprendre ce qu'il veut, il se colle un peu plus à moi et je peux clairement sentir sa virilité contre ma cuisse, c'est un signe, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Après tout Cato est le genre d'homme à foncer, prendre d'abord et voir pour les prolongations après. Ca me va.

Alors qu'il pose ses mains sur mes hanches pour me soulever légèrement du sol, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et je le sens se positionner entre mes jambes et sans vraiment donner de signal, il s'insinue entièrement en moi sans aucune douceur mais grand dieu que c'est bon.

Ce simple mouvement me fait connaître l'extase, nos gémissements se couplent et ne cessent de s'intensifier à chaque va et vient.

Il va si vite, j'ai du mal à faire face au plaisir qui se propage en moi. Je le sens s'affairer en moi avant une telle expertise, il sait comment me rendre dingue et il en profite clairement..

Ses vas et vient s'accentuent à chaque seconde, le plaisir qui s'offre à moi est si puissant que je ne peux plus penser à rien, je vis seulement avec cette chose brulante en moi qui me fait vivre de loin les meilleurs instants de ma vie.

Je tente de l'inciter à aller plus vite si c'est vraiment possible de le faire. Cato gémit fortement mon nom puis s'empare de mes lèvres m'offrant ainsi un baiser fougueux et intense. Le plaisir me terrasse, alors que je passe mes mains dans le dos de Cato, très vite notre rapport devient sauvage, pour en quelque sorte faire face au plaisir qui est toujours plus fort , je lui griffe le dos avec une telle violence que je sens déjà son sang glisser le long de son dos également très bien formé .

Très vite entre lui et moi ça devient bestiale, je prends un plaisir fou à le faire saigner, à le frapper un peu partout, à lui mordre la peau du cou tandis que lui me fais presque atteindre l'orgasme à chacun de ses coups de bassin.

Je sens le rythme s'intensifier de plus en plus signe qu'il est proche de la jouissance, je sens mon corps se cambrer à son tour, nous atteignons l'orgasme quasi simultanément.

Ce rapport était si intense qu'après m'avoir lâché mes jambes cèdent et je me retrouve sur le sol, totalement essoufflé et dans un état pas possible. C'est de loin la première fois de ma vie que je prends autant mon pieds. Je souris à Cato le faisant tomber sur le sol, je me met sur lui en l'embrassant avec fougue, j'aimerai que ce moment continue à tout jamais, j'aimerai pouvoir faire ça de manière continue avec lui mais très vite je réalise qu'il est mon ennemi et que même si nous avons couché ensemble, il va devoir me tuer.

A suivre...

Alors voilà la rencontre tant attendu entre Katniss et Cato, alors qu'en avez vous penser? Et surtout que vous réserve la suite, ah ah!

La suite au prochain chapitre!


End file.
